buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Neodragon
"Neodragon" (ネオドラゴン Neodoragon) is an attribute. Lore The Neodragons are the descendants of the Armordragons in a far-off future in which Dragon World has become a futuristic society called Star Dragon World. They have augmented their bodies with machinery to become dragonic cyborgs of sorts. However, this means that their bodies are susceptible to breaking down in which case they must undergo maintenance or else they will die. List of Sets with Neodragon Cards *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *H Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Triple Deck *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Star Form Guidepost & Cosmo Elimination List of Neodragon Cards Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknifeaspiration *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife Star Dragon World Items *Dragon Force (Star Dragon World) Impacts *Radiant Punisher!! Monster Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Eliminator, Discarnea *Eliminator, Qualio *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Dynamic Star, Meteor Fallen *Jupiter One, Iorctos *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Crossfear *Star Dragoner, Currentring *Star Dragoner, Duaraizer *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Dragoner, Zextant *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler Size 2 *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Eternal Angel Etiru *Eliminator, Sharkline *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Giant Star, Leitning *Hold Star, Envelope *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Jupiter Two, Eumercular *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Red Shift, Spectrums *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Dragon of Hope, "Jackknife Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Magellaclouds *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Star Guardian, Jackknife *Stardust, Globule *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *All Deus, Sfellmion *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over, EX Dimension Impact Monster Size 2 *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *Empty Thunder Vessel, Zodiac(Star Dragon/Legend) *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Legend/Star Dragon) *Shining Twin Star, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac(Star Dragon/Legend) List of Neodragon Support Cards *All cards with Crossnize. *All Deus, Sfellmion *Star Alternate *Buddy Recall *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Dragoners Beat *Eliminator, Jerkline *Energy of Universe *Espada Renard *Future Astrology(Star Dragon/Legend) *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" * Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Scramble Crossnize *Single Star, Neo Medea *Speculight Ring *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac(Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Star Jack Repair *The Radiant Guardians! *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler *Mirage Vision Category:Dragon World Category:Star Dragon World